La hechicera que se convirtio en hada
by Relenna
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en la cancion la leyenda del hada y el mago. no es igual pero contiene fragmentosde esta...


Para empezar los personajes de esta historia por supuesto que no son míos… aparte esta historia contiene fragmentos de una canción que es muy antigua y que da origen a esta…

**La leyenda del hada y el mago**.

Cuenta la historia que después que el joven de ojos verdes, cabello negro y alborotado derrotara al ser que no puede –ser- nombrado su mundo cambio totalmente, ya que no todos sus amigos habían sobrevivido para celebrar con el.

Así fue como el mundo mágico lamentaba la muerte de la mejor hechicera que había pisado hogwarts e incondicional amiga de Harry Potter. Como es de suponer el estaba destrozado y desolado, siempre se imagino que si he de morir alguien en esa batalla seria el…

Desde que estuvo parcialmente recuperado se volvió un joven solitario, reservado y sobretodo muy poco sociable., ya nada le llamaba la atención ni siquiera el amor que le profesaba la menor de los Weasley ni siquiera los intentos que ella hacia por subirle el animo. Sin mas decidió termina toda relación con la joven destrozándole el corazón y repitiendo que ojala algún día lo pueda perdonar. Lo peor es que también decidió cortar relaciones con todo el mundo yéndose a vivir lejos de toda civilización.

Así fue como el gran potter se fue al castillo herencia de los black.

Ya han pasado 3 largos años de su auto-exilio y la soledad empezó a hacer efecto en el. Si en su antigua vida en hogwarts se sentía en muchos aspectos solo, esa soledad no se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora. Ja su única amiga y compañía era la luna, si la gran e impotente luna que ilumina toda la noche con su resplandor. Ella era la única que le deba fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad (claro esta que fue provocada por el mismo) y es que sabia muy bien que en su existir nunca podría salir de su destino, ese destino que el creía que estaba marcado por la soledad.

Harry james potter nunca se imagino que la presencia de su amiga en su vida eran tan importante y claro esta q ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza todos los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba por esa castaña, hasta que la perdió y jamás pudo decirle que era el amor de su vida. La luna fue el único testigo de todas las lágrimas derramadas y de las sonrisas forzadas que se dibujaban en su rostro cuando le contaba las mil y una aventuras que habían tenido así como también lo maravillosa persona que era ella tanto que no le importo sacrificar su vida para que viviera…

Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo, con la mas dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció, la cual le hizo recordar a aquella joven de mirada angelical y sonrisa que derretía hasta al mismísimo malfoy.

Cuando sus sentidos reaccionaron tan solo pudo correr hasta ese ser q lo miraba con suma paciencia ambos con lagrimas en los ojos y el gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de ella. OH por merlín que maravillosa visión estaba teniendo en esos momentos ella su gran amor vestía con un hermoso vestido blanco tipo medieval con flores en su cabello castaño y largo que con el soplar del viento se mecía un poco para resaltar sus bellos rizos y le sonreía de una manera que parecía una bella y perfecta hada.

Guau aun no lo podía creer sus ojos no se cansaban de mirarla y se los frotaba pensando que le estaban jugando una mala pasada, su corazón estaba eufórico de alegría y gozo, esa que pensó que había perdido por tantos años llorando por su ausencia.

Por supuesto ella estaba hay pero al parecer ya no era la hechicera que el conocía si no mas bien era un hada una verdadera y pura hada del bosque.

Ella le explico que cuando ella dio su vida por el la convirtieron en una hada, la cual tenia como misión cuidar de ese lugar donde se encontraba, jamás nunca pensó que estaría hay y mucho menos que podría llegar a verla. Harry le dijo – en este mundo nunca encontraremos respuesta a tantas preguntas que nos formulamos – ella le dijo- sabes creo que los dioses o lo que sea han sido generosos porque si me puedes ver y estoy en este mundo significa que me mandaron para estar contigo otra vez y para cuidar de su corazón que hasta un momento atrás lo tenias roto en mil pedazos, si, si, harry yo siempre supe lo que sentías por mi y siempre supe lo que yo sentía por ti, y no dudaría ninguna vez en hacer lo que hice por ti , lo malo fue es que pensé que era para mejor y tu te metiste en una depresión y aislamiento que jamás me perdonare, por su mejilla bajaba una lagrima solitaria que fue alcanzada por un dedo de la mano de el que le sonreía y a la vez trataba de ocultar sus propias lagrimas.

No llores mi pequeña hada que te juro que ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, solo la muerte nos volverá a separar pero aun así no será suficiente porque en donde estemos te buscare y seguiremos juntos por toda la eternidad. Y ahora que estas a mi lado cumpliremos tu misión de cuidar este hermoso bosque y hacer lo posible también por el planeta siempre juntos muy juntos **mi amor.**

Ahora que estaba juntos se podía decir que fueron un poco egoístas al no querer irse de ese mágico lugar para decirle a todo el mundo que la mujer que el siempre a amado estaba con l, junto a el amándose siempre y en todo lugar. Pero quien podría culparlos si fueron años de agonizante soledad y querían de mil maneras recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Amándose como debió haber sido siempre.

Así surge la historia de amor que por un sacrificio por parte de ella fue recompensada convirtiendo en un hada para poder estar con el mago, su amado mago el cual fue y será el mejor de todos los tiempos…

______________________---------__________---__________-------------____________

Supongo que deben de haber muchas historias parecidas, pero igual quería subirla desde hace mucho…

Aun ay muchas cosas que no entiendo de lo que se puede hacer o no… pero espero que si alguien sabe mas y me pueda guiar un poquito le estaré eternamente agradecida…

Porfis dejen algún comentario, haber si voy por el buen camino… cualquier critica siempre es bien recibida sea buena o mala…** Bay** hasta la próxima….


End file.
